


Be Mine

by toothIess



Series: Hiccstrid and Haddock family drabbles [2]
Category: Dragons Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccup's POV, Reassurance And Comfort, Takes Place Before Sandbuster, asking advice, dragons race to the edge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: After Hiccup started courting Astrid he needs to ask his father for advice about what to do next.





	Be Mine

There was barely any light in the sky as Hiccup peeked through the window of his hut at Dragons Edge to see what time it was. It was still a few hours until dawn and until the rest of his friends would wake up to start their days. Hiccup hadn’t been able to catch a wink of sleep since he had gone to bed the previous night, and he had ended up spending most of it tossing and turning. The rest was devoted to staring at the faint moonlight that shone inside his hut as the image of one face became clear inside his mind.

  
_Astrid Hofferson._

  
_His Astrid._

Now that he still had a few hours left Hiccup pushed his woolen blanket aside as he got out of his bed. Even in the dark he was able to gather a few provisions that he was going to need and shoved them into a saddlebag which he brought with him. Hiccup got down the stairs and found that Toothless was still sound asleep in his bed and Hiccup felt almost guilty for having to wake his best friend, but he needed him.

  
Carefully he brought his hand to the dragon’s forehead so that he wouldn’t startle him and accidentally get shot with a plasma blast as a result. “Toothless. You got to wake up, bud.” His voice was groggily and the lack of sleep clear in it.

  
Despite that the dragon still stirred and his eyes shot up almost in an instant, but he calmed down when he saw who it was, as if he almost wasn’t bothered at all to be awoken at this ungodly hour. In fact he seemed almost excited.

  
“How would you feel about you and me going for a ride to Berk?” Hiccup asked him. The reply was a wet lick across his face, which Hiccup should’ve expected, but it brought out a smile on his lips. “I take it that’s a yes. Let’s get ready then. We have a lot of flying to do.”

  
It only took a matter of minutes until he had saddled Toothless and he putt al of his supplies into the saddlebag, and he had written a short letter for his friends to read so that they wouldn’t worry about him.

  
As they stepped outside of the hut they saw there was no sign of anyone else being awake, which meant that no one would see them leaving. They all would surely be full of questions if they did, which he needed to prevent for now because he didn’t want to tally any longer here than was required.

  
It was surprisingly cold as the two of them took off and left Dragon’s Edge behind them and headed south. There was no rain, but a rather chill wind which made Hiccup thankful that he had brought a cloak with him. He wasn’t someone who would wear a cloak often, especially when he was flying, but when it was as chill as it was now he had no other choice. He still had an hour long flight left in the saddle after all and he needed to be as comfortable as possible.

  
Normally Hiccup was in a lighter spirit whenever he went for a flight, but then he was usually surrounded by his friends. It had been quite some time since it had just been him and Toothless and the dragon seemed to feel it. Hiccup had a lot of mind these last couple of weeks and he needed answers. This was the main reason why he was flying to Berk, since there was only one person who could help him with his thoughts and that was his father.

  
The longer Hiccup sat in the saddle the less that he was bothered by the cold. Perhaps it was because he was starting to get accustomed to it, or that he wasn’t even paying attention to it. Even high up in the sky his thoughts seemed to be occupied on one thing only, one person who had managed to get such a tight grip onto his heart. She was everywhere. And he wanted her to stay there.  
A few hours after dawn Hiccup urged Toothless to land on one of the islands that they passed so that they could have a little rest. He didn’t want to wear the dragon down. He fed Toothless some of the fish which he had brought with him which had fitted into the saddlebag.

  
Almost as soon as Toothless had finished eating he jumped against Hiccup and rested his front paws against Hiccup’s shoulders, almost pulling him into an embrace. Of course Toothless knew why they were going to Berk, because Hiccup always told his best friend everything. He didn’t need words to make his feelings clear. Hiccup was quick to finish the embrace because that meant that Toothless would always be there for him.

  
After that moment Hiccup felt more light-hearted as they continued their flight. As they flew the sky around them got warmer as the sun appeared higher in the sky and he had put the heavy cloak. It was around noon when Toothless landed in front of the house where Hiccup had lived his entire life, the house that held so many memories. He scratched Toothless under his chin who purred elatedly. When Hiccup pushed open the front door he was greeted by the smell of slightly burned yak chops that came from the fireplace.

  
“Hiccup!” His father called out when he caught sight of him. Stoick was there within a matter of seconds as pulled his son into a tight embrace, but not tight enough to press the air out of Hiccup’s lungs. Just tight enough to let Hiccup know that he has been missed, and loved. A hug from a father. “I thought that I wouldn’t see you for another few weeks.”

  
“I decided that I wanted to come by sooner,” Hiccup replied as he took in his father’s familiar scent.

  
Stoick broke their embrace so that he could meet his gaze. “Is everything alright at Dragon’s Edge? Did something happen? Do you need my help?”

  
“Everything is fine, dad. It’s nothing too serious.”

  
The chief raised an eyebrow as if he wasn’t entirely convinced. “You must’ve left Dragon’s Edge in the death of night if you wanted to be here this early. I know that you’re flying on a Night Fury and all, but I take it your trip here is rather urgent. You can tell me son. I won’t judge.”

  
It has only been after Berk had ended the war with dragons that the bond between Stoick and his son had strengthened because they now had something to be passionate about together. Stoick had entrusted Hiccup with many political affairs considering Berk and it’s villagers, and Hiccup had often turned to his father for advice when he needed it.

  
Hiccup sat down at the table and took in a deep breath. “There is something that I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he began, feeling nerves settling in as he started tapping with his feet on the floor.

  
Stoick noticed that seemed important to his son so he didn’t pressure him into talking as he sat down opposite from him so that he could look him in the eye. Toothless knelt down next to him and groaned quietly while Stoick scratched behind his ear.

  
“It’s about Astrid,” Hiccup blurted out, his voice cracking slightly. “You are aware that we have been together for three months now. Our relationship is still so new, and –“

  
“Hiccup, you love her,” Stoick gently intervened, earning a certain look from him. “I’ve seen you making gooey eyes at Astrid when you were only seven summers old. You’ve started blushing profusely and hiding behind mine or Gobber’s legs whenever Astrid was near. Back then I was certain that it was just child infatuation, but you insisted that you would one day marry Astrid. Still I expected that you would grow out of your feelings for her. As the years went by I found out that you never did. Astrid Hofferson has had such a tight hold on you for as long as I can remember which is why I wasn’t surprised when you told me that you were together. The two of you have been denying your true feelings for plenty of years and you’re doing the right thing for listening to your hearts.”

  
This wasn’t the answer that Hiccup had been expecting. He had hardly ever talked about his romantic feelings for Astrid with his father, but apparently Stoick had seen it all coming for quite some time.

  
“Have your feelings for Astrid not changed now that you are courting?” Stoick asked.

  
Hiccup thought about it as a smile spread across his face as he nodded. “Only that I’m falling more in love with Astrid every single day. She’s the last face that I see every night when I go to bed, and whenever I wake up. She’s always there when I need her, even if I don’t call for her. She just knows. I’ve been relying on her for so long now. I honestly cannot imagine spending a day without Astrid Hofferson in my life.”

  
As Hiccup met his father’s gaze he saw the proud glint in his eyes. “Then you know what you need to do, son. Continue your relationship with Astrid and make her Astrid Haddock one day,” he enlightened.

  
“And you approve?”

  
“Hiccup, if anyone is deserving of your love then it’s Astrid. I have always seen Astrid as my own family and it will be an honour to be officially call her my daughter-in-law. But what’s most important is your happiness. I haven’t seen you beaming and all smiles since you began courting Astrid. I had always hoped that you would one day find someone who would love you as much as I loved your mother, and that’s Astrid for you. Us Haddock’s have a fine taste in women.”

  
At that answer Hiccup began to laugh, feeling a lot of tension fade at his father’s advice and words. Stoick noticed it and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, dad. Now I know what I have to do. I needed to find Astrid a suitable betrothal for when we’re together for eight months. I just haven’t figured out what I can possibly give her.”

  
“I might have just the thing. Hold on,” Stoick said as he stood up and walked out of the living area to grab something from a small metal chest which Hiccup heard him open. Within seconds his father returned and held out a pendant which a bit larger than a coin in his hands. Hiccup didn’t remember seeing this before. “This was my betrothal gift for your mother. I had it especially made for her because I wanted it to be unique. After we lost your mother I safely put the pendant away so that nothing could happen to it. I had always hoped that perhaps you could one day gift it to your future wife. But only if you want to. I know that Valka wouldn’t have minded to see you gift that pendant to someone who makes her son happy.”

  
Hiccup was at a loss for words. “Are you sure, dad? This was moms and –“

  
“And now it’s yours,” Stoick made clear as he placed the pendant in Hiccup’s hand. He brought his other hand out to reassuringly ruffle through his son’s auburn hair, making it unruly. “I can only understand that this is rather overwhelming to you, Hiccup. You still have some time to think about it. But I need you to know that I support you and Astrid no matter what. There is no need to be so tense about it.”

  
Surprised by his own actions Hiccup got to his feet to throw his arms around his father’s neck and was immediately welcomed by a pair of strong arms which returned the embrace. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve just given me, but I will promise you that I will give this to Astrid when the day comes and that I will make her part of our family.”

  
There was no need for either of them to say anything more as they both laughed merrily after this poignant and meaningful moment between them. It made Hiccup see that he was ready to face the future.


End file.
